Eranikus
Eranikus is a Dragon of the Green Flight. The Temple of Atal'Hakkar After Ysera, the Aspect of the Emerald Dream, had learned of the Atal'ai's plans to summon Hakkar the Soulflayer, she caused an earthquake to sink the Temple of Atal'Hakkar below water, attempting to destroy the trolls in order to stop their attempt to awaken the Soulflayer. The Atal'ai survived, however, and resumed their efforts to awaken Hakkar. Eranikus was dispatched by Ysera to deal with the trolls, along with four drakes under his direct command: Dreamscythe, Weaver, Hazzas and Morphaz. However, Eranikus failed in this task, affected by the same corruption which currently affects the Emerald Dream. In World of Warcraft, upon defeating the Shade of Eranikus in the Sunken Temple, a player character may receive the Chained Essence of Eranikus. This may be given to Itharius in the Swamp of Sorrows, who sends the player to Umbranse the Spiritspeaker, where the questline ends abruptly. The Tyrant of the Dream While the Sunken Temple questline has not been continued, Eranikus features prominently in the Scepter of the Shifting Sands quest, with the player required to obtain the green scepter shard from the green dragon. Upon visiting a spectral form of Malfurion Stormrage in the Sunken Temple, the player is sent to Keeper Remulos in the Moonglade, who opens a portal into the heart of the Dream over Lake Elune'ara, from which Eranikus emerges. The player and his or her raid party are then required to defend Keeper Remulos from dozens of Nightmare Phantasms. As the phantasms were defeated, Eranikus lands himself. Eventually, Tyrande Whisperwind arrives with a half-dozen Priestesses of the Moon. Tyrande channels the powers of Elune in a prayer to redeem the cursed dragon. Ceasing to fight, Eranikus changes into the form of a night elf, apologizing for all the harm he had wrought, and leaving to attempt to begin to make amends for his actions. He returns to Malfurion, Cenarius and Ysera to continue the battle raging within the Emerald Dream. A global world message will display for all players on the server after his defeat: Eranikus, Tyrant of the Dream, is wholly consumed by the Light of Elune Tranquility sets over the Moonglade. Strategy Have the raid split into 3 groups of healers and placed in the long house where Remulos stands. Warriors, Melee are to stand near Remulos. During this battle, the objective is keep Remulos alive. He himself can tank a good number of the Nightmare shades. Warriors are to taunt and drag the shades away from the healer group and back to Remulos so they do not get shadowbolted. Druids should heal Remulos, other classes on the raid. When Tyrande appears the entire raid can move out and full DPS on Eranikus, all heals should now go to Remulos. If anyone is taking damage, Tyrande will periodically cast "Mass Healing" that can heal the entire raid for about 2000 a tick. Melee should avoid getting breathed on. External Links Category:Dragons Category:Green Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:World Raid Encounters Category:Raids Category:Instance:Temple of Atal'Hakkar Category:Zone:Moonglade